Tesoros, maldiciones y una botella de ron
by vegetanime
Summary: En una era donde la piratería está a la orden del día, una pequeña tripulación a bordo del pequeño pero fiable "Devil Bat" encabezada por el mejor navegante y el capitán mas siniestro que se pueda encontrar por los siete mares, Hiruma Youichi, empezará su propia aventura. Por el camino encontraron varias dificultades y situaciones alocadas, pero ahí esta la gracia ¿no? YA-HA!


DECLAIMER: Eyeshield 21 pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este fic será una mezcla entre One Piece y Piratas del Caribe. Y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra por el camino también la meteré. No aparecerá ninguno de los personajes de las series mencionadas anteriormente, a no ser que sea alguna petición especial, ni tampoco seguirá el argumento de ninguna de ellas. Únicamente planeo usar el "universo" en el que se desarrollan, por así decirlo. Aunque me de mucha pereza, este fic tiene pinta de ir para largo, y solo tengo decidido el principio y el final. Por el medio pueden pasar tantas mini-aventuras que no sé por dónde empezar, asique si este fic tiene algo de éxito y le interesa a alguien, estaré encantado de aceptar propuestas. Gracias por tu atención, quienquiera que se haya animado a leerlo :)

PROLOGO: NOS LANZAMOS A LA MAR, LA MARAVILLOSA MAR.

El sol golpeaba sin piedad, sus rayos omnipresentes solamente eran parcialmente bloqueados por alguna que otra nube extraviada. Las olas golpeaban suavemente contra el casco de madera haciendo que el navío se balanceara débilmente. El olor a salitre y madera mojada podía ser sobrecogedor para cualquier novato, pero él estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas le era perceptible, un efímero y familiar recordatorio constante del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Sus pálidas manos agarraron con fuerza la balaustrada de madera contra la que estaba apoyado y sus ojos verdes otearon el horizonte, donde el mar se encontraba con el cielo. La inmensidad del mar siempre lograba sorprenderlo. El hecho de que ni siquiera él con su aguda visión pudiera discernir qué se encontraba allí donde mar y cielo se convertían en uno era muy excitante, una prueba más de la inmensidad del mundo, de lo poco que conocían y de lo mucho que quedaba por descubrir.

Cerró los ojos cuando una suave brisa marina acarició su rostro y removió sus cabellos, e inspiro hondamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Realmente, el mar era algo único. Comida, materia prima, transporte, peligro, aventura, misterio, libertad. En ningún otro lugar del mundo podía alguien sentirse tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez, creerse capaz de cualquier hazaña y sin embargo arrodillarse ante la magnificencia del reino de Neptuno. Multitud de civilizaciones habían crecido junto al mar, y civilizaciones enteras habían sido destruidas por aquella misma masa de agua salada. Era una fuerza benefactora, generosa, imparcial, destructiva, imparable; y sin embargo, había algo en ella que atraía al ser humano, como el canto de una sirena que llama a los marineros de barcos cercanos.

Pesados pasos a sus espaldas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, pero no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

-¿L-lo vamos a hacer, verdad? V-vamos a emprender una aventura, y… y nadie nos puede detener...- la voz temblorosa del joven a sus espaldas se le hubiera antojado irritante hace apenas unos años, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella, aunque personalmente seguía prefiriendo la voz del gigante detrás suyo cuando estaba alegre o decidido. A veces hasta lograba subirle los ánimos a él mismo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Si lo dices con esa convicción no creo que lleguemos muy lejos.-le dijo con una sonrisa tan leve que apenas era perceptible, mirándole de reojo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que vio la enorme y redonda cabeza agacharse, la postura que solía significar que el gigantón estaba meditando sobre algo, por rara vez que sucediera. Él se dedicó a esperar pacientemente, mirándole de reojo para observar cualquier reacción posible. Finalmente, el enorme joven levantó la cabeza, fijando una mirada decidida en sus afilados ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón. Esto es lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida, la oportunidad de abrazar una vida libre y llena de aventuras para conseguir mi sueño. Debería estar dando botes de alegría, y no templando en un rincón. De ahora en adelante debo de ser fuerte, no solo por mi propio bien sino por el de la tripulación también.- su voz había descendido unas octavas, como le pasaba cada vez que se ponía serio.

-Bien dicho, puto gordo.- contestó sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se agrandase, enseñando su dentadura afilada.-Encontraremos una tripulación decente, iremos a buscar al puto viejo y nos embarcaremos en busca de aventuras y tesoros.

-¡Sí!-gritó el gigante, echando columnas de humo a una presión alarmante por la nariz, de la emoción que sentía.

-¡Navegaremos y navegaremos hasta que nuestros corazones estén satisfechos y nuestros bolsillos llenos! ¡Navegaremos hasta encontrar todos los tesoros escondidos, malditos o encantados! ¡Navegaremos hasta que, ante la mirada atónita de los mortales, encontremos el tesoro más legendario de todos!- exclamó con una sonrisa que rozaba lo maníaco. No lo podía evitar, después de todo, él también era un idiota romántico.

-¡SI! ¡Lo haremos! ¡Tú, yo, Musashi, y el resto de la tripulación! ¡Definitivamente, lo lograremos!-gritó el coloso con fuego en los ojos, y él no pudo evitar la risa excitada que se escapó de entre sus labios, y rió aún más fuerte cuando los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo sus exclamaciones preferidas:

-¡YA-HA!

-¡FUNURABA!

Giró medio cuerpo para observar de reojo el horizonte, plenamente consciente de la amplia sonrisa que le estaba dedicando el gigante y devolviéndole una igual de amplia, si no más terrorífica. Aunque faltase alguien importante para que ese momento estuviese completo, estaba seguro de que eso era un punto y aparte en sus vidas. No, en la vida de muchas personas. Era el comienzo de una nueva era, en la que aquel barco de madera oscura y velas rojas como la sangre se lanzaría a la conquista del océano con su alocada tripulación a bordo. En aquel momento, nada se le antojo más maravilloso que poder lanzarse a la aventura con las personas de su confianza, sin ataduras a nada más que al barco y a sus tripulantes, sin importar el pasado de cada uno y el futuro del grupo. En ese momento, una vez más, se quedó maravillado ante la viva y mágica masa de agua que era el mar.


End file.
